


A dying flame.

by wroetoflex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, man united
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wroetoflex/pseuds/wroetoflex
Summary: Mason and Foden are a thing of the past. However, as Greenwood’s career begins to fall stagnant, there is only one person who can relight his fire.A sequel to *Starboy**This does mention COVID-19 so if this triggers you in anyway, please do not read this fic <3 *
Relationships: Phil Foden/Mason Greenwood
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Greenwood was sat at his kitchen counter. It was a Monday morning and with an hour before training, the newly nineteen year-old found himself scrolling through articles. 

“Hey,” Harriet alerted the forward as she snaked around him, “What have I told you about reading that?”

“I wasn’t” Mason lowered his phone, looking ahead.

“You can’t lie to me babe” Harriet kissed his temple, “Come back to bed” 

“I can’t Has” The forward spoke as Harriet moved off him, and began to empty the dishwasher. 

“You really gunna take an hour to eat your breakfast?” She said, hand on her hip.

He leant back, smirking, “Yeah.”

“Alright.”

“Hey, don’t sound like that.”

“Like what Mase? We haven’t done anything in the past two weeks! I have sexual needs too, you know.”

“I know babe, I’m just trying to concentrate on footy at the moment. I need to prove to Ole that Iceland hasn’t changed me, that I still want to work hard. I can’t lose my first team position.”

“Iceland happened in September Mase, it’s nearly Christmas. Surely people have forgot about that by now?”

“You joking? You fuck up once the press get their claws out and feed doubt to the fans. I need to be scoring goals again. 

“How can you score goals when you’re sat on the bench? Ole’s being a right twat recently, I don’t understand what you have to ‘prove’ to him.”

“Hey.” He leant forward. “Don’t speak about the gaffer like that. I’ve got to prove how serious I am to him. It’ll take time.”

“Oh and that means you can’t have sex? With your girlfriend?”

Mason sighed, rubbing his face, “Babe you don’t-

“I don’t what? Get it? I do get it Mase. I know you want to be successful and I want that to.” She bit her lip, “I need just the once Mase. Last season when you’d get home from a match I’d see fireworks, now you’re just fast asleep within five minutes.”

“I know but things have changed since then, I just want to be more careful.”

“You know why I can’t go on the pill Mase..”

“Babe,” He stood, “I’m not blaming you, I respect your decisions but if you were to get pregnant I don’t know what I’d do.”

Harriet sighed frustratingly as she leant against the counter, “I’m not asking for sex every night. I don’t even want sex, just a cuddle, a kiss on the cheek, just something Mase.”

“Okay. I’ll do better Has. I promise.”

“There isn’t something else is there?” 

“No?”

“You’re not seeing anyone-

“No! I’d never cheat on ya! Why would I do that?”

“Okay okay! No need to get defensive.”

“You just accused me of cheating, how could I not?” 

“Don’t you start raising your voice! It’s **you** that’s the problem Mason!”

“I’m sorry alright! I said I’ll do better.”

“You said that last week, and the week before. It’s the same old shit from you over and over!” 

The two were now arguing, again, stood at opposite ends of the kitchen. A great start to the morning. It had put Mason in a lovely mood for training. 

Mason knew their relationship had its faults, like every other relationship has. However, the arguments were getting more frequent and Mason knew he was acting strangely.

However, there was no way he’d tell her the truth. He couldn’t lose Harriet  again . They were good for each other, Mason had just become distracted in his career recently. When things were good between them, they were really good. It’s just bad patches they go through. Isn’t that normal? Isn’t that what relationships are like?

Still, there’s no reason to push his loved ones further and further away for silly excuses like football. He’d balanced it before, so why was he struggling so much to do so now?

Again, that couldn’t be told. Not now. Not ever. 

He thought about how he’d make it up to her. Constant lockdowns and covid didn’t help, it’s not like he could hide anything from her. Harriet knew Mason too well. So, when he arrived at the training ground, he asked no other than Bruno for some advise:

“You two are always arguing.” Bruno chuckled, “Try writing down your feelings, instead of raising your voices.” 

“Writing things down? I can’t remember the last time I wrote.” 

“Well then, take it as good practise for when you sign a new contract.”

Mason blushed, “I don’t know about that.”

“Hey, don’t knock yourself. You’ve been trying to get back on top, I can see. Everyone can see. You need to remember how young you are Mason, stop putting so much pressure on yourself. There’s a long way to go.”

“Thank you Bruno. I really appreciate it. I’ve just got to make it up to her.”

“Well there’s an obvious way to do that.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Oh Bruno! I was thinking more romantic stuff, not-

“You can say the word you know, it isn’t forbidden.” 

“It’s not happening anyway”

“So you argue in bed too?” Bruno grinned.

“Nah, we just..” Mason sighed, “I don’t know Bruno.”

“Surprise her with something. That always works. Now, we should start training. The early you start..”

“..the better you will be. ” Mason finished Bruno’s usual sentence, he smiled at that.

“Glad to see you’re picking up something, star boy.” Bruno said to the forward as they walked out to the grounds together.    
  


~~ 

It was around a week later and Mason conjured up an idea of some sort. The team’s mood buzzing positively off a massive win against Leeds two days before. Mason was in high spirits, so too his relationship with Harriet. 

He’d opened up to her more about how he felt day to day. Harriet could do the same. The honesty in their relationship had also flourished their affection towards each other. Especially Mason, which paid off massively when he started to arrive home to occasional, heavenly homemade pizzas. He could get away with a cheat day every now and then..

Mason had decided to do something small this time. Reflecting back on how he acted as a boyfriend, he’d always just gone for the easy option when it came to showing his affection. That being spending ridiculous amounts of money on branded clothing and showering her in gifts. Which was fine, Harriet clearly loved it. Though, they’d never done something without heaps of money being involved. Mason thought this was perhaps their relationship could be toxic and run sour at times. 

The opportunity cropped up when Harriet went to visit a friend. Mason had hurried back from training and changed the living room into a ‘cinema’ room. Ordering plenty of fairy lights, some candles (he didn’t want a fire hazard), blankets and pillows to bring his idea to life the night before. Amazon prime was a great invention. The inspiration was from Pinterest and it actually looked pretty good. Mason was impressed with himself, he usually isn’t fantastic at all of this practical stuff. 

The only thing that went wrong was the microwaveable popcorn. Mason being Mason assuming he didn’t need to read the instructions almost caused a house fire. The charred popcorn, or what was left of it, was quickly disposed outside. The smell made the forward almost puke, he hoped opening the windows wide would get rid of it. Not realising the windows locked when they opened so much; that was annoying to solve. 

Nevertheless, a message from Has arrived soon enough. Mason had just finished scattering some rose petals on the carpet. He hoped she wouldn’t kill him for making such a mess. Mason had told her to wait outside when she got home, keeping everything crossed that this would work out...

Hearing her car pull into the drive, he slipped his slides on and went outside to greet her. 

“Babe!” Harriet raised his eyebrows, “What are you doing?”

“Come here” Mason embraced her, she accepted happily. 

“Babyy..”

Mason stood behind her, covering her eyes.

“Mase I can’t see!”

“That’s the point.” 

“What if I fall over?” She chuckled.

“I’ve got you Has, don’t worry.”

The two walked, rather funnily, back into the house. Mason realising that Harriet wouldn’t be able to see the petals anyway,  ah well . Entering the room, the forward’s heart had never beat so fast. Not even similar to it after 90 minutes of play. It was as if he was thirteen again, he didn’t mind that though. This was how he was suppose to feel.

“Oh my goodness!” She covered her mouth, “Mase!”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it! Awh baby” Bringing him into a warm embrace. Mason hoped he’d put the foundations in correctly for the rebuilding of their relationship.

The evening had unfolded well. The two found themselves entangled together. Although, Mason wasn’t ready for it all to collapse.

He’d gone to collect some popcorn, as per Harriet’s request. When he returned, Harriet had put the footy on. Mason didn’t mind this, as long as it wasn’t his own team (heart attack material right there).

“Who’s playing babe?” 

“Man City against Arsenal.”

Mason felt himself flinch, almost dropping the bowl completely. It was like it was a trigger word for him. 

Playing against them earlier in the month was fine, only because Foden wasn’t playing. Although it ended 0-0, Mason was relived when he was substituted. It was as if those ocean eyes were on him the whole time. Mason struggled to concentrate at times as he felt his skin get hot. Did Ole know what was going through Mason’s head? It sure felt like he did.

But, Mason couldn’t bring personal problems into his career. He hadn’t spoken to Foden since-

“Mase? You alright?”

“Yeah” Mason snapped out of his daze, “Just watching it babe.”

She chuckled, “You’re funny babe.”

Harriet snuggled into him as he laid his arms out. Watching the match only brought back unwanted memories, memories that Mason thought he’d let go of long, long ago..

“Mase?”

“Hm?”

“Where did he come from?”

Mason was confused at first, looking down to discover he was rock hard.  _ Shit. _

“Uhh.” Mason gulped.

Harriet smiled, straddling him, “You wanna fuck?” 

He nodded desperately, anything to get Foden off his mind..

Harriet was so good at riding him, but Mason’s mind was fucked up. As he looked up to her, her face flickered into Foden’s. This only made Mason go harder, which had her moaning the house down. 

“Baby, I’m close”

“Wanna switch?”

“Yeah.” She panted, Mason didn’t want her to do all of the work. 

Hovering his lips over her neck, her legs quickly spread underneath him. 

“You like this?” Mason whispered.

“Yeah, just put it in.”

“Okay baby” 

Mason worked slow at first. Although, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Foden had fucked him. So, he started mimicking what the midfielder had done to undo him. It worked a treat. 

“Fucking hell” She panted, “So good”

As much as Greenwood was enjoying her tightness, deep down he wished it was Foden’s throat. His blowjobs were alone insane. Sometimes Mason would finger himself in the shower to recall that ecstasy. 

Seeing the midfielder on the screen as he thrusted into Harriet drove his thoughts  wild ; he pictured Foden sat on the corner chair, watching them. Sat there, his arms splayed out, his thighs apart, that cocky smile as he licked his bottom lip. He wanted Foden to watch them.

“Fuck,” Mason sighed, “M’ gunna cum soon.”

“Same baby,” Harriet grabbed his bicep, completely oblivious to her boyfriend’s thoughts, “Just go fast now, yeah?” 

“‘Course gorgeous” Mason said, feeling the sweat on his forehead. 

It wasn’t long before Harriet reached her climax. But Mason had other ideas.

“Has?”

“Yeah?” She breathed out.

“Can I come in your mouth? You don’t have to if you’re too tired”

“Come on then” She smirked, Mason smiled as he got on his knees, Harriet slot it in perfectly. Her gag reflex was impressive, he could fuck her mouth easily. 

He wanted it to be Foden...

“I’m gunna-

Mason released down her throat, sighing as his head leant back, “Fuck. You’re so gorgeous Fo-

Harriet wiped her mouth, “What babe?” She chuckled.

“For real.” Mason said, managing to save himself somehow. 

~~

The two had showered and cleaned up. Harriet helped Mason tidy up the living room. It had been a very successful night. The two continued to flirt. Flirting meaning pillow throwing and wrestling on the sofa. It was perfect. Plus, there were no more thoughts of Foden. 

Fucking hell. At that moment when he thought it was all over Foden manages to score. 

“You seriously haven’t messaged Foden since September?” Harriet asked, throwing Mason off completely. 

She never spoke about Foden. Why would she? Knowing full well how much Mason hated him for getting them both kicked off the England squad ...

_‘Yeah you really hate him don’t you Mase?’ He thought._

He quietened his thoughts and answered a simple “No.”

“I know what happened in Iceland Mase, but your friendship was good, wasn’t it?”

_‘Yeah, really fucking good’_

“Has. We were bad influences on each other, I’ve gone over this.” 

“Mason.” Harriet sighed, “Aren’t we all? You two made a stupid mistake, but who cares? Everyone does.” 

“We broke all the rules Has, risking the team and ourselves.”

“Aw Mase. C’mon now you two had fun.”

“Yeah but it wasn’t worth losing a call up for.” Mason folded his arms, “Let’s just stop talking about this now.”

“I’ll message him then.”

“What?”

“I’ve always wanted to meet him, plus he is really fit. I haven’t forgot what you said about experimenting Mase...”

Mason cringed at the memory, “I was very drunk when I said that, and you’ve had a few drinks.” Mason took the phone off her, “Let’s get to bed Has, it’s getting late.”

“If you were a girl, would you shag him?”

Mason felt his face burn, he prayed she didn’t notice, “Um, well I dunno..”

“Oh come on Mason. You so would.” 

“I suppose yeah, but I’m Mason.”

“Would you watch him fuck me though?”

“Alright alright that’s enough,” Mason lifted her up bridal style, “Up to bed”

“Boring boring boring” She mumbled.

He ignored her. There was no way this was happening right now. 

Mason was very grateful when she passed out within two minutes of being in bed. He tried but couldn’t stop thinking about what Harriet had said. Had Mason been slightly childish by not even trying to be mates? Was he stubborn? Yes I suppose in a way. 

Although, Foden had put him in a very difficult place in his career. Whilst he flourish in City, Greenwood floundered in United. It wasn’t fair, but life never was. 

If Greenwood could bet on anything, it would be that he never crossed Foden’s mind ever. 

Still, this didn’t stop Greenwood from messaging the midfielder. A simple swipe up reaction to his instagram story with fire emojis. 

Was that too much? Oh well, Mason was too tired to reverse it. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Just like that,” John hissed, “Fucking hell-

Foden pulled back, “You okay?”

“Yeah yeah..” John nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Don’t stop”

“Don’t stop?” Foden grinned.

“Yea,” John breathed out shakily, moving his thigh, “I’m so close”

“It’s only been a minute” Phil chuckled.

“Oh just shut it yeah Foden? You’re killing me here”

Foden’s grin didn’t leave his face as he lowered his lips again, sticking his tongue out slowly-

“Oh fuck.” John moaned.

“Quiet now Stones” Foden ordered. Though he was right, neither of them didn’t want everyone in the Eithad campus to hear them.

John nodded, his fingers reaching for the midfielder’s hair as his head lowered; taking John’s length in one swift move. The centre-back using all of his willpower to stop himself making the sweet sounds that the young midfielder brought out of him. 

Stones couldn’t even remember how this came to be. Though, he could be a massive flirt, especially when the young star of Man City started to bloom and make his mark in the team. John would fling an arm around him and whisper a cheeky comment in his ear. He didn’t think much of it at the time, that was just part of his personality. He didn’t think it would actually come to anything. Well, now the youngster was giving him, only what he would describe as an ‘astronomical’ blowjob, and it wasn’t long until he saw stars.

“I’m gunna cum-

The youngster tightened his lips, and John shot straight down his throat. 

“Wow.” John sighed, pulling his boxers back up as the midfielder stood, “You’re too good.”

“Remember what I said Stones.”

‘Shit’ He thought, but he wanted it again. 

“Surely you didn’t mean that though..” Stones said as he slipped on the discarded shorts, standing before the shorter man.

“I meant it.” Foden smiled, turning to exit the cubicle. Only for John to grab his wrist-

“Can’t I kiss you?”

“Nah.” Phil chuckled, “I don’t do kissing.”

“You’ve just sucked me off though, but you won’t kiss me!”

Foden shook his head, smiling.

“I don’t do that, Stones. I told you”

“Can’t you break some rules, for me?” John took a step forward, it was risky but the midfielder still wasn’t tempted.

“I’ve got to get home, missus is waiting.”

“You could be a little late, come back to mine..” The centre-back’s hands found Foden’s sides, rubbing up and down.

Foden opened the door, pulling away, “See you tomorrow Stones.” 

“So cheeky.” 

Phil smiled to himself, hearing his frustrated teammate mutter to himself as he walked away. Foden felt very smug as he pulled out of the car park.

This was his thing now. After the encounter in Iceland; that he attempted to relight with a birthday present to the forward. After that failed he decided that still he wanted a bit of male attention on the side. No strings attached of course. His flourishing career in Man City gave him plenty of attention too. He didn’t realise how many of his teammates wanted a one-off blowjob, or sometimes even a fuck. 

Foden never gave in that easily however, he wasn’t about to let John get what he wanted. Knowing full well what he was like, he couldn’t let him win  that easily.  Stones was fit though, very fit, but it wasn’t like he was going to tell him that. 

Foden had arrived home, to his new house in fact. As in complete secrecy, he and Rebecca had come to an agreement to separate. Well , sort of. The two could still go on dates with each other but at the same time meet other people. Phil had explained his confusion over his sexuality the best he could, how he wanted to discover himself a bit more. Rebecca was very understanding, but they were very close as friends before they even started dating. Of course his boy, Ronnie, didn’t know his left to his right but as he would grow older, Foden knew things would start to get complicated. He’d actually asked Stones for some father advise, seeing as though he found himself in a similar situation and for once, John gave some good advise. 

Phil had spent the past months developing in City but also in himself. He was much more relaxed and satisfied with his life. Everything was okay, until he was notified that Greenwood had reacted to his story following the Arsenal match a few weeks later..

It was quite late in the night, Foden was sexting Trent Alexander-Arnold on Snapchat when it happened. His eyes widened, dropping his phone onto his stomach, covering his mouth.

“What the fuck” Phil spoke into the silence of his bedroom. 

He didn’t know what to think, especially seeing as though Mason had completely thrown him aside. No appreciation of his birthday present, he’d left Foden’s messages on read. So much so the disappointed midfielder had eventually given up. If he were honest with himself he was truly heartbroken, after Mason had called him a ‘bad influence’ and all bad names under the sun.Phil thought of Mason sometimes, no.  **He thought of him all of the time.**

“Fuck man” Phil rubbed his eyes, feeling the tears form. 

Mason was definitely drunk. He was back with Harriet and they appeared happy together. That’s all Foden wanted for the forward. No matter how sour their relationship had ended. He’d left his phone so long Trent was now blowing it up. The thirst for the scouser had evaporated though-

Foden shook his head, he wasn’t about to run back to Mason so easily, he wasn’t that much of a mug. Still, Foden liked the message.

”Shit.” Foden bit his lip, annoyed at himself. Even after every nasty thing he’d said, even with his teammates cum freshly flushed down his throat, Mason still had the midfielder under his thumb. 

He threw his phone aside, Mason was the last thing that he wanted on his mind right now before bed. Although, this didn’t mean Foden flew to grab it as soon as he heard the notification sound. Which was very anti climatic. It was only Stones, of course: 

** You gunna keep me in your pocket then? ;)  **

** Yea x **

** C’mon, I’m lonely in bed :(  **

** No chance x **

‘ _I’ve got you under my thumb_ ’ Foden thought, smiling to himself. 

It would be risky to go any further with Stones, Foden didn’t want to lose this control over him, he liked it. So there was no way he’d let it all slip just for some casual hook ups in attempts to cloud his mind. Plus, he wanted some more arrangements anyway, no chance he was being tied to fucking John Stones. Especially seeing as though he had his eyes on his next target, and he couldn’t have any jealousy going on within his own team. This was suppose to be a fun thing, no drama, no feelings.

However, like everything in life, sometimes it was easier said than done. 


End file.
